Quand Draco et Harry rencontrent Bill et Tom
by YumYum2
Summary: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont gay. Bill et Tom Kaulitz aussi. Voici ce qu'il se passe quand ils se rencontrent grace à une idée de Dumbledore. HPxDM! DMxBK! HPxTK! TKxBK! 4SOME! YAOI GAY !
1. Chapter 1

**C'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez sympa avec moi et laissez pleins de coms.**

**C'est un**_** Draco Malfoy x Bill Kaulitz et Harry Potter x Tom Kaulitz**__**.**_

**YAOIYAOIYAOI**

**Premier chapitre : Dans le train de Poudlard**

**YAOIYAOIYAOI**

**POV HARRY**

C'était enfin la 7eme année à Poudlard pour Harry Potter et ses amis. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort deux mois avant et pouvait donc maintenant vivre normalement. C'était parfois dur de ne plus avoir l'éternelle menace planant sur sa tête. Il avait besoin de se sentir appartenir à un groupe reflétant ce qu'il était au fond de lui-même. Harry était donc devenu Emo. Il portait des vêtements Sex et noirs. Il se maquillait avec du khôl et ça lui allait très bien. Mieux qu'à une fille pour dire ! Il faut préciser que Harry avait découvert qu'il était gay depuis quelques semaines.

Harry était ce jour du premier septembre à la gare et fut rejoint par ses meilleurs amis : Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il n'y avait pas Ginny car elle était morte dans le grand champs de bataille final.

Hermione : Harry ! Comment se sont passé tes vacances ?

Harry : Un truc de fou. Je vais vous racontez mais pas ici ça craint trop.

Ron : Pourquoi tu es maquillé Mec ?

Harry : C'est parce que je suis Emo.

Ron : Emo ?

Hermione : C'est moldu.

_Un peu plus tard dans un wagon du train..._

Harry : Cet été je suis parti de chez les Dursleys. Avec l'argent de mes parents je me suis pris une chambre dans un grand hotel. Devinez qui y était en même temps que moi ?!

Hermione : Quelqu'un d'important à te voir

Harry : Trop ! Grave ! Il y avait Bill et Tom Kaulitz. Si vous les aviez vu ils sont trop sexy. Surtout Bill. J'ai compris que j'étais gay quand j'ai fais un rêve trop bandant sur lui la nuit suivante.

**POV DRACO**

Draco Malfoy était derrière la porte du wagon occupé par le trio d'or.

« Alors comme ça Potter est GAY ? Je l'aurais trop pas cru »

Le blondinet ouvrit la porte en coup de vent.

Draco : Potter Gay qui l'aurait cru ?

Son rire retentit fortement

Hermione : Malfoy casse toi ! T'as rien à faire ici sale bouzeux !

Ron : Mais comment tu peux être gay Harry ? Et Ginny alors ?

Harry : Ginny était plus comme une petite soeur. Et Malfoy tire toi t'es pas bienvenue ici.

Ron : C'était MA petite soeur que TU as baisé ! T'es qu'un connard Potter je te hais !!

Weasley se tire rapidement et Draco jubile.

Harry : Content de toi Malfoy ?

Draco s'approche de lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille les mots suivants.

Draco : Plus que tu ne le crois...Harry...

Draco sort du wagon pour laisser le Gryffondore à la réfléxion de leur rencontre qui vient de se terminer.

**YAOIYAOIYAOI**

ALORS ?? Laissez des coms grave svp !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre : Le banquet de début d'année.**

**YAOIYAOIYAOI**

**POV HARRY **

Ron était parti et c'était sans lui bien vide dans le wagon. Malfoy était parti aussi derrière lui non sans un clin d'oeil au Survivant avant. Ça avait d'ailleurs assez retourné le coeur de Harry qui avait fait des bons de 10 mètres de hauteur.

Hermione : Ne t'en fais pas, Ron est juste encore tout secoué par la mort de Ginny tu le sais bien.

Harry : C'est pour ça qu'il a été en boite tout l'été à se taper un mega nombre de filles ?

Hermione : Tu raconte quoi ? Qui t'as dit ça ?

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise et eu envie de s'enfuir à son tour. Le wagon était bien trop petit il devait respirer.

Hermione : Réponds Harry !

Harry : Ouais bien les jumeaux m'ont écrit des parchemins qu'ils envoyaient pour que je m'ennuie moins vu que toi et Ron vous ne pouviez pas.

Hermione : Ca doit être une blague de leur part !

Harry était très gêné. A coté de lui son amie avait des larmes pleins les yeux. Elle allait pleurer d'une minute à l'autre car elle était amoureuse de Ron depuis des années. Vu comme ça l'amour c'était nul se disait Harry.

**POV BILL**

Pendant ce temps chez des moldus...

Tom : La tournée de cette année va se finir enfin. Mais il va falloir ensuite commencer la nouvelle.

Bill : C'est cool mais c'est chiant. J'en ai grave marre d'entendre des « hiiiiii » des furies. Les filles c'est vraiment pas fait pour moi.

Tom : Ca te dit qu'on aille quelques jours dans un coin paumé en Ecosse pour être tranquilles ?

Bill : Trop bonne idée.

**POV DRACO**

De retour chez les sorciers...

Le train avait mi toute la journée à arrivé à Poudlard comme les autres années. Là c'était le banquet de début d'année alors que les nouveaux élèves avaient été répartis dans les maisons de l'école.

Dumbledore : Mes chers élèves cheris avant d'entamer ce repas j'ai une annonce capitale à faire. Pour ne pas que le drame Voldemort se répète cette année tout les élèves iront chaque année pendant deux semaines dans le monde des moldus pour les connaitre.

Draco était avec ses amis de Serpentard et n'en revenait pas.

Pansy : Le vieux fou est givré !

Draco : Grave ! Il ne peut pas nous faire ça !

Dumbledore : Personne n'y échappera bien sûr. C'est obligatoire pour tous.

Dumbledore se rassit le diner commença après ça.

**YAOIYAOIYAOI**

Lâchez des coms please grave !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pour ce chapitre ma sistah m'a trop grave aidé. Merci Ewoulwouna (lauve)** **!!**

**YAOIYAOIYAOI**

**Troisième chapitre : Le lendemain de la rentrée.**

**YAOIYAOIYAOI **

**POV HARRY **

Le lendemain, au petit déj. Ron arrive à la table avec des cernes et il sourit grave. Harry est inquiet, ron a disparu toute la nuit et il le soupçonne d'avoir fait des trucs pas très catholiques !

Hermione : t'étais où ??

Ron : DTC

Hermione : Je n'ai rien senti pourtant

Ron : Normal c'était un fake, haha !

Harry : Moi j'ai encore rêvé de Bill et tom …..… c'était chaud bouillant grave !

Mais ron et hermione continuent à s'engueuler. Harry sourit il sait qu'ils sont amoureux grave l'un de l'autre et que ils se marieront après poudlard ! Mais ron est genre maladroit avec ses sentiments et donc c'est un peu la loose avec hermione.

Plus tard dans le couloir ils marchent et rencontrent draco qui marche dans l'autre sens harry est vénère mais le blond lui jette un regard lubrique.

Harry s'aperçoit alors avec stupheure que draco a un nouveau percing à la langue quand celui ci se lèche les lèvres de façon coquine !

Harry : malfoy ! tu as un percing a la langue !

Draco : c'est pour mieux te sucer mon enfant

Harry est choqué il ne sait pas quoi répondre et rougit grave. Le prince des vert et argent s'approche et lui touche le bras harry se sent tout dur dans son boxer rouge et or. Il est genre trop gêné. C'est là que le blond lui glisse un mot à l'oreille .

Draco : trop de la balle on va être dans la même famille moldue

Harry : n'importe nawak

Draco : tu me prends pour un mytho jte jure sur le livre des horcruxes

Harry se sent mal il a chaud et il se souvient de bill et tom et ce qu'il ressent lui rappelle cet été !

**YAOIYAOIYAOI**

**POV BILL **

Pendant ce temps, chez les kaulitz.

Bill : tom tmtc je te kiff grave

Tom : moi aussi à donf !

Bill : quand je te vois j'ai les bonbons qui font des bonds

Tom : oh bill prends moi fort et profond et violent !

**YAOIYAOIYAOI**

A bientôt pour la suite ! Si ca t'a plus surtout lâche tes coms et sinon fais pas ton rageux tu clique sur la croix en haut à gauche looool !

A plus sous le bus !

Si là, ça ne vous fait pat TILT, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut ;-) !


	4. Chapter 4

Comme je sais que c'est dur de se rappeler toujours de tous ce qui s'est passé avant aujourd'hui je vous ai mis un super résumé des trois chapitres avants pour que vous vous souveniez bien de tout avant d'entamer ce nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents **: La rentrée commence et Harry est devenue Emo, gay et il en pince grave pour Bill Kaulitez des Tokio Hotel après être allé dans le même hôtel que lui. Ron fait grave la gueule à Harry parce que Ginny s'est fait sauter par Harry avant qu'il ne devienne gay (cause à effet grave). Mais Ron baise beaucoup aussi et du coup Hermione elle chiale grave. Tom et Bill Kaulitz en ont un peu grave marre, ils sont trop vénères à cause du stress et ils veulent aller dans un coin paumé en Ecosse. Dumbledore a eu une méga grave bonasse idée et tout les élèves doivent aller dans le monde moldu pour deux semaines lol.

**Quatrième chapitre : Le départ chez les moldus**

**POV HARRY**

C'est THE grand jour avant le départ. Tout le monde a très chaud à cette idée et dégouline de sueur les jambes toutes tremblantes.

Harry : ça déchire grave 'Mione t'es dans la même baraque que Ron tu vas pouvoir te glisser dans sa chambre la nuit.

Hermione : Harry ! J'y ai pensé depuis grave long tant c'est pour ça que j'ai embarqué des capotes.

Harry : P'tain Mione ! T'abuse grave ! On est des sorciers c'est grave connu qu'on a pas besoin de capote. Magique t'as juste a jeter un sort et bam t'a la protection contre les maladies et les gosses et en top bonus la lubrification. Du trois en un j'te dis pas !

Hermione est grave sous le choc. Elle n'a pas encore lu ça dans ses bouquins c'est pour ça qu'elle part en courant à la bibliothèque pour apprendre le THE sort. Pendant ce temps Harry il va voir Snape dans ses cachots froids et lugubres et humides mais aussi trop sex.

Harry : Hé Sev ! Faut que je te cause.

Snape : RyRy, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon antre ?

Harry : Je voulais te voir avant de partir. Tu vas grave me manquer. Après tout t'es mon vieux.

Snape : Mon coeur tu sais bien qu'on doit garder secret que ce bigleux de James Potter n'est pas ton vrai père et que je me tapais ta mère que j'aimais à la folie.

Harry : Yep ! Allez, à ciao bonsoir 'Pa. Je t'écrirais une carte postale.

Harry va rejoindre tout ses petits camarades dans la grande salle pour le grand départ.

**POV DE TOUT LE MONDE**

Dumbledore : C'est le grand départ mes enfants.

Hermione : Ronnnyyyyy ! Attends-moiiiiiiii !

Ron : Grouilles et ramène ton gros cul ici grognasse. On est grave à la bourre.

Draco vient se positionner à coté de Harry et lui glisse la main sur les fesses avant de les pincer.

Draco : Oh ! T'aime ça mon cochon.

Pansy : Oooooôôhhhh ! Ça alors !! Potter à des penchants SM !

Toute la salle étouffe un cri. Si Pansy dis que Potter est SM alors c'est qu'il l'est forcément !

Seamus : Potter ! T'approches plus de moi !

Mais pas le temps de répliquer pour The Survivor car c'est le moment de partir et le portoloin s'active. Par contre Harry ne sait pas si c'est une erreur de Malfoy volontaire ou pas mais au lieu de saisir le ballon portoloin il lui a saisi les bonbons et ça fait pas du bien. Ça fait même grave trop mal.

**POV DE TOM ET DE BILL KAULITZ**

Bill : Oh putain de sa race la salope ! J'ai jamais connu de meilleure félation frérot. T'es grave le best.

Tom : T'es grave pas mal non plus.

Bill : C'est trop con que je kiff plus les mecs blonds aux yeux bleus. Avec un characthère super fière encore +.

Tom : T'imagine le truc de ouf que tu rencontre un mec commasse en en Ecosse.

Bill : Sa race ça serait trop top grave.


	5. Chapter 5

**S'lut lecteurs que je kiffe grave !!! Voici enfin la suite que vous attendiez tous :D !!!**

**Cinquième chapitre : Quand les sorciers pénètrent les frères Kaulitz !**

Driiiiing driiiiing

Ron lacha son sèche cheveux pour courire jusqu'au telephone qui vibrait sur son lit sur le cadran le numero de harry s'affichait il décrocha le souffle court.

Ron : allô 'ry ?

Harry : Devine quoi ! J'ai découvert le blog de Bill kaulitz !

Ron : Trop fortiche ! C'est quoi l'adresse ?

Harry : Sex-addict-twincest-for-the-life . emodragqueen . de !

Ron : De la balle ! Je me connecte cash !

Harry : On se capte sur le forum et d'office tu me dis ce que t'en pense !

**YAOIYAOIYAOI**

_Bienvenue sur le bl0g ultra t0p secret de Bill Kaulitz ! Si t'es là c'est que t'as tr0uvé m0n bl0g donc t'es grave fan de m0i à f0nd les ball0ns et d0nc tu peux m'aj0uter en ami et plus si affinités !_

Premier article : p0ur c0mmencé v0ici une t0f de m0i feat m0n br0zah. Ensemble 0n a tr0uvé la gl0ire et je t'en remercie grave parce que t'es un frér0t en dark metal ! J'te kiss sur les cuisses !

Commentaire :

1 : TH4EVER dit :

BILL JE TAIME JE VEUX TEPOUSER FAIS MOI UN GOSSE JE SERAIS TON ESCLAVE JE TE LECHERAIS LES PIEDS JE LAVERAIS TA VAISSELLE SALE JE SERAIS LOMBRE DE TON OMBRE ! JE TMMMMM POUR LA VIE ET SI TU TARRETES DE CHANTER JE CREVERAIS MAIS JE TAIMERAIS JUSQUAU TOMBEAU !!!!!

2 : BîîîlXt0oOoM dit :

WOUAAAH t'es trop sexy mega sur cette tof et tom est grave trop mdrrr avec sa chupachups je vous aime plus que tou et cé pas encore assé pr exprimé mon love !

Bichoux partouuuuuu !

3 : tomadonf dit :

Grasse a toi j'ai eu le lien du blog de tom et jen suis grave émue, jai cru mourir de bonheur alors merci mille fois DANKE DANKE DANKE !

Et caetera ....

**YAOIYAOIYAOI**

Dans une maison près de là hermione dépose sa valise sur le palier et sa correspondante moldue lui ouvre la porte et hermione voit qu'elle est grave trop belle avec ses yeux d'océan atlantique et sa bouche de fraise fondue. Hermione sent que sa culotte devient toute humide et alors elle comprends qu'elle est passée de l'autre côté de la barrière.

La correspondante la regarde et lui sourit d'un air grave lubrique.

Correspondante : Je vais te faire visiter ta chambre ...

Elles montent dans la chambre qui est pire trop hype avec des posters tendance et une tapisserie new wave.

La correspondante désigne le lit.

Correspondante : Je veux tester ton lit avec toi. Cap ou pas cap ?

Hermione : cap à donf !

....

**_A suivre !_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci tout plein pour toutes ces si touchantes et émouvantes graves reviews =D ! Vous n'avez grave pas idée à quel point ça me frétille le coeur.**

**YAOIYAOIYAOI **

**Première annexe : L'arrivée des nouveaux arrivant.**

**YAOIYAOIYAOI **

Pendant que les heroes of Harry Potter et les frères-trop-de-la-bombe-grave Kaulitz sont en vacances regardons du coté de certains nouveaux arrivants qui sont très spécials.

**YAOIYAOIYAOI**

**TOKIO, JAPON :**

Maman de Yoshiko Matsuharu : Oh mon fils, que tu vas manquer à maman !

Yoshiko Matsuharu (dit Yoshi, comme dans Mario le plombier rouge de ninetenedo) : Maman tu vas grave me manquer aussi ! Aishiteru ! Trop kuso que tu vienne pas aussi

Maman de Yoshi prends alors son fils chéri dans ses bras et le serre si fort grave qu'il est tout rouge comme s'il était constipé sur la cuvette.

Après ce moment si intense entre les deux japonais, Yoshi prend un avion en direction de l'Angleterre pour la ville qu'est l'écosse.

**YAOIYAOIYAOI**

**QUEBEK, KANADA**.

Marie-Madeleine est une jeune québékoise gothique qui a 15ans. Elle vient juste d'apprendre qu'elle est sorcière ! Ziva le choc je vous dis pas ! C'est Dumby le ouf lui-même qui lui a remit sa lettre pour Poudlard. Comme en plus c'te fille c'est trop de la bombe grave elle a rattraper les 5 années qu'elle a pas fait en même pas une semaine.

Marie-Madeleine : Je vais leur montrer à tous que je suis parfaite. Après tout je suis la plus forte la plus belle la plus intelligente !

Suzie : Ma fille chérie...Je dois t'avouer un terrible secret. Je n'ai pas pu te le dire avant tant c'était dur mais aujourd'hui je le fais. Ton vrai père est VOLDEMORT le terrible sorcier qui tuait tout le monde.

MM : Trop grave !

Suzie : Tu est pas en colère que j'ai pas dit avant la vérité pupuce ?

MM : Grave que non M'man ! Après tout ma vie n'a été qu'un mensonge pendant 15ans ce qui n'est rien du tout. Je vais juste prendre le flambeau de mon père à l'insu de tous ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

Rien ne s'annonce de good pour nos sorciers... A moins que Yoshi ne soit là pour sauver le monde car après tout c'est un jap et les jap sont graves trop forts ! Sauf que Yoshi le sait pas encore mais en fête il est une fille et pas n'importe quelle fille : la demi-soeur cachée de Harry Potter !! Sauf que ça il va le savoir qu'après avoir fait des choses graves pas catholiques et cochons avec MM mais j'en dis pas plus maintenant sinon ça spoil sur la suite de la fic.

**YAOIYAOIYAOI**

A suivre :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Kikoo tout le monde !!! J'ai une grave top annonce à vous faire : ma sistereuuh adorée écrit à présent officiellement avec moi cette fanfiction. C'est que ça prend grave trop de temps pour écrire les chapitres alors elle m'a proposée son aide et j'ai dis oui. En plus malgré qu'elle a 12ans elle est grave précoce et s'y connait trop en sex alors c'est elle qui va faire les lemons quand il y aura.**

**YAOIYAOIYAOI**

**Septième chapitre : Le septième ciel de Snape.**

**YAOIYAOIYAOI**

Flache Back

Il y a grave grave longtemps dans une cave remplie de cafards mega répugnants, une troupe de mangemorts rageux se livrent à un divertissement trop pas cool : violer d'innocentes moldues afin de se prouver leur supériorité.

Mangemort 1 : Prends ca dans ton chaudron poufiasse ! Hahaha tu la sens ma baguette magique ?

Mangemort 2 : Tu ne pourras plus voler sur un ballet !

Moldue : Non pitiez je vous en supplie ne pénétrez pas le jardin de ma splendeur virginale et anale sinon dieu vous punira grave !

Non loin de la Snape recouvert d'une cagoule ressent de la pitié à mort mais ne peut pas intervenir car voldemort lui mate le cul et alors si il bouge il sera avada kedavarisé avant d'avoir pu dire 'out'.

Snape *pense* : Lachez cette pauvre moldue qui ne vous a rien fait, vous gérez grave pas les mecs ca spasse pour le moment mais au jugement dernier vous serez tous éradiqués comme des veracrasses mouhahahah

Snape *dit* : Allez y décimez lui le fion niark niark vérifions si elle est molducul hahaha !

9 mois plus tard . Cleanique de Londre une moldue trop matisée accouche d'un bébé hermafrodite qu'elle apelle yoshi.

Fin du flache back

**YAOIYAOIYAOI**

Hermione : Merci pour tout correspondante j'ai kiffé sa race comment que t'es trop dousse et douée de tes doigts manucurés ! Grasse à toi j'ai compris que j'étais lesbienne yuri .

Correspondante : T'inquiete t'étais giga bien aussi donc on à qu'a remettre ca.

Hermione : A donf !

**YAOYAOIYAOI**

Bon ce chapitre est un peu court mais il est pire important car il révèle un secret grave !

Merci de me lire je vous adore sa race comment ca me fait trop plaisir toutes vos reviews j'en ai la prostate qui se dilate !


	8. Chapter 8

**Je dois dire que lire vos reviews est toujours d'un tel bonheur. Encore plus que de passer cinq minutes à écrire cette pseudo fic quand j'ai du temps à perdre. Je pense que cette fois la plupart auront enfin compris tous ce que ça sous-entend, vaut mieux l'espérer en tout cas. **

**YAOYAOIYAOI**

**Chapitre 8 : Quand les TH pénètrent eux aussi les sorciers !**

**YAOYAOIYAOI**

_Dans la ville d'Ecosse_

**POV HARRY**

Harry et Draco sont en train de faire le marché avec leur famille d'accueil. C'est grave trop _**dur**_ pour Ryry car Draco ne fait que lui sucer des mots cochons à l'oreille.

Draco : Mini Draco est raide de toi Potter

Harry : …

Draco : Je suis très souple dans un lit Potter

Harry : …

Harry *pense* : _ça devient grave trop chaud bouillant un truc de ouf. Je vais le violer sur place s'il se des sites pas à s'arrêter mains tenantes._

A coté de sa on entend alors grave pleins de cris.

**YAOYAOIYAOI**

**POV BILL KAULITZ**

Tom : J'tavais bien grave dit qu'on nous re connaîtrait dans la rue !

Bill : Taie toi et cours !! Speed si tu tiens à l'inthégritais de ton Q !!

Tom : Mon Q n'est plus inthègre depuis que tu est passé dessus au K où tu as oublié.

Mais là c'est le drame car y'a Bill qui rentre dans quelqu'un d'autre.

Bill : Espèce de Ouf, tu peux pas faire attention où que tu vas ?

Bill lève alors les yeux et vois le plus beau ange vivant sur Terre et même dans le ciel

Bille *pense* : _On dirait un ange cet ange. Je sens mes ormhônes qui se réveillent grave._

Bill : Oh mazette mec t'es grave trop bandant !

**YAOYAOIYAOI**

**POV DRACO **

Draco *pense* : _Par Merlin ce mec ressemble grave à Potter avec les mêmes cheveux en balet à chiottes !_

Draco : t'es grave trop bandant aussi man

Bill : Ca te dit un plan Q ? Moi avec toi et mon frere avec ton pote

Harry pointe Draco du doigt : Il a dit qu'il était trop souple dans un lit je jure sur la tête à ma mère même si elle est déjà morte paix à son âme depuis long tante.

Bill se passe la langue sur les lèvres de façon totale perverse : J'te jure que demain tu peux plus t'asseoir.

Draco vois a l'or le type qui s'avance vers lui et lui susurre à l'oreil « mon kiff c'est le SM » Draco c'est alors que sa nuit va être grave trop grave !

**YAOYAOIYAOI**

_**A plus pour la suite :p !**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à ma sistah d'avoir écrit le chapitre avec leemon. ****Kassdedi a elle ! Sistah, you are the maxi best of Bic mac !**

**Tention, ce chapitre peut choquer les ames censibles !!!**

**YAOYAOIYAOI**

**Chapitre 9 : Leemon !!!**

**YAOYAOIYAOI**

**PDV BILL**

**BIIIIIP BIIIIIP**

_**A l'hotel Gravdlabombe, ville d'Ecosse**_

Le réveil sonne dans la pièce grave sombre et gloque le matin et alors on voit quatre pieds comme des tentacules qui sortent de dessous une couette. Alors bill se lève et il a trop du sexe apple et il est décoiffé grave parce qu'il a passé une nuit trop hard et il a un flache baque.

_**Flache baque**_

Bill *pense* : Vas y prends moi trop beau gosse fais moi jouer les cordes vocales*

Bill dit : A genoux ! Tu vas goûter à mon micro héhéhéhéhé

Draco : Trop grave mais alors frappe moi avec les baguette héhé

Bill prend les baguettes du batteur et se met à lui frapper le dos de façon trop lubrique et draco se met à ses pieds et commence à le sucer d'un air goulu telle la goule des weasley.

Draco : sa race bill, j'avais pas vu quelque chose d'aussi long et turgescent depuis le dard du scroutt à pétard en quatrieme année.

**YAOYAOIYAOI**

**PDV HARRY**

De l'autre côté de la pièce harry a lancé l'impero sur tom pour en faire son esclave sexuel pour la soirée. Celui ci est déguisé en dobby parce qu'en fête le trip d'harry c'est trop les créatures verdâtres et moites.

Bon vu qu'il se passe des trucs grave hot dans ce chap jvous dis a plus pr la suite comme ca vous avez le temps de récupérer LOL !

**..................... A SUIVRE ! SOYEZ AU RDV !**


End file.
